The Infection Spreads
by Red's Surfing Pikachu
Summary: Journal-style. The mystery begins when a Totodile is out exploring a place where there are accidents waiting to happen! Rated K for mild cartoon violence and mild mysterious horror.
1. Prolouge

**I know what you're thinking. Trust me, this one will rock.**

**_Pixii, out._**

Prologue A:

Two Pokemon, a Torchic and a Totodile, were venturing through an unexplored part of the Sinister Woods. As you might have guessed, they were indeed explorers.

"Slow down!" The Torchic was beginning to fall behind. The Totodile stopped dead in his tracks.

"Thanks for stopping!" The Torchic grinned, but his smile soon faded when he realized that the Totodile had not stopped for him.

"Look!" That was all the Totodile needed to say. He pointed to his left.

"What?" The Torchic looked. Looming in front of them was an enormous temple. It was completely made of what was once polished marble, now faded and crumbling.

"We should go inside." said the Totodile.

"Inside?!" shouted the Torchic. "That place is an accident waiting to happe-" but the Totodile had already run inside.

Torchic followed, grumbling. Once inside, the Totodile just had to touch just about everything. Much of it crumbled away when he touched them. All that held them together were cobwebs.

"Let's go." grumbled the Torchic. "This place is creeping me out. Anyway, there's nothing of importance in here."

The Totodile walked over to a small desk. He pushed aside the human skeleton that sat in the once used chair. The table was blank, execpt for a small scrap of paper. The Totodile picked it up and read it. The text was still suprisingly easy to read.

_Journal entry: Finally! It has been born! This new creation will ensure Team Rocket's conquering of the world! All we have to do is unleash it. It is not alive, and cannot be destroyed. Finally, Team Rocket's glory will be restored..._ It said more, but it was all smeared. A large blotch of ink was splattered at the bottom.

"Come on. It's time to go-" The Totodile stared in horror at what he saw. Torchic lying on the ground, with a broken capsule next to him. Totdile picked up the broken capsule. But suddenly, his vission completely left him, and he dropped the capsule. His mind went blank, and he fell to the ground next to Torchic.

Prologue B:

3 years later...

_Dear journal: Day 1_

We have been exploring the Northern Range for what seems like centuries. We're all tired, and hungry. Our captain, Dragonite, says we've only been here for 3 days. Life could be better, especialy because I think our expidition was jeprodized. But who am I to judge?

Dear journal: Day 2

This expidition has defenetly been jeprodized. last night, Pikachu dissapeared without a trace. Treecko and Bulbasaur went out to look for him, but they didn't return either. Dragonite says to be on our gaurd. But still, I think this expedition is doomed to fail.

Dear journal: Day 3

Oh, no. Pickachu, Squirtle, and Psyduck all went missing last night! This expidition is doomed to die, I know. Dragonite has been really quiet lately. It's not like anything she can do will stop this madness. I'm next. I can feel it. There's nothing we can do...

Dear journal: Day 4

I'm suprised. I'm not dead. Yet. But still, more went missing. This time Wingull, Wurmple, and even Dragonite. Now it's just me and Charmander. We're wondering how much longer we can last.

Dear journal: Day 5

Charmander is gone. Our expidition is ruined. I'm doomed to die out here. I just hope someone can find my journal and-

That's when the journal of the of this unknown explorer ends ubruptly...


	2. Chapter 1

**Pixii: Fawful, where'd you come from?**

**Fawful: The world of what is mushrooms!**

**Pixii: Uhhhh...**

**_Pixii, out._**

Chapt. 1 A:

_Dear journal_

Wow, I finally got a journal. My name is Klevin. I'm a Minun. I have a sister named Kirra, and she's a Plusle. A very annoying Plusle. I'd be willing to trade her for just 10 cents. But unfortunatly, I can't.

Today, my sister (the freak-o Plusle) came running, screaming into my room. I yelled at her. She can't just barge into my room like that! You do agree, right? She just burst into tears. I told her I was sorry (there's no other way to get her to calm down) and asked what was wrong. She said something about one of the townspeople dissapearing.

I was shocked. My sister is the serious type, but I still thought this was a joke. I asked her who had vanished. She started crying again. She told me it had been Mareep, one of her best friends. I didn't really care, but I still tried calming her down. Mareep wasn't as annoying as my sister, but she did get on my nerves.

Anyways, I got her to calm down about an hour later. Kirra's whole face was tear-stained. She said that Mareep hadn't been herself lately. Mareep had gone wandering into the Sinister Woods, only to come back badly scratched. Kirra had gone to her house several times, but Mareep had never been feeling well. After about a day, she went completely blind. After that, she must have wandered out of the house. My sister is panicked.

End entry 1.

Chapt. 1 B:

_Hey, journal!_

No! I feel so sad. I'm happy that my mom got Klevin and and I journals, but I'm just too miserable. I'll tell the whole story.

Well, I might as well say that I'm a Plusle. Named Kirra. My brother is named Klevin, as you might have guessed. He's a Minun. He doesn't care about me much, although he does try to make me think he does. Like he did earlier today.

It all started when I walked over to Mareep's house. Marrep was my best friend. But she hadn't been herself. Not after she wandered into the Sinister Woods. She came back badly scratched and bruised. After about a day, her sight left her. Later that day, or the next, she must have wandered out of her house, because she wasn't there when I got to her house. Her parents were covered in tears. I couldn't help but feeling sorry for them.

I ran home screaming. I went up to Klevin, who yelled at me for coming into his room. I started cring right then and there. He tried conforing me, although I could see he didn't care. I told him the whole story. He didn't seem to beleive me. He kicked me out of his room, and slammed the door in my face. I ran into my room, where I am now.

Journal entry 1, done. Bye journal!


	3. Chapter 2

**Fawful: Ha! And ha to you! I HAVE FURY!!**

**Pixii: Ok, I won't do the A/Ns if you keep this up.**

**Fawful: Bye Bye Jokuno...** **YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE DOING IT CAUSE YOU BELONG TO HOPETHEPIXII! I HAVE FURY!!**

**Pixii: WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!?**

**Pixii: Uhh... Pixii out... oh yeah, the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and all things alike are copyright Nintendo. This is pretty much the same Fan-Fic a semi-retired Nsider made, Kelvin and Kirra/Kerri are owned by him.**

**Fawful: Fighting Dreamers... I HAVE FURY!!**

**Pixii: You're singing Naruto, aren't you!? GET BACK HERE! And... off I go.**

**_Pixii, out._**

**Fawful: Oli, Oli, Oli oh just go my... uh... WAY!! I HAVE FURY!!**

Chapt. 2 A:

_Dear journal_

It's me, Klevin. I'm starting to get freaked out. Last night, Kerri dissapeared without a trace. I suspect she is out looking for Mareep, but I have other suspitions. Squirtle vainshed, too. She might be looking for him. I think she has a crush on him. Don't tell her I said that.

Along with the dissapearence of Squirtle, everyone else has been acting really weird. I even find my self feeling woozy, and my eyes get fogged up. Whatever is causing all of this, I need to teach it a lesson.

Around luchtime, I saw everyone gathered around Kecleon's shop. I walked over, and asked someone what was going on. They pointed into the shop. Kecleon was lying on the ground. He was still breathing, but he was probably unconcious.

What was even more creepy happened about 2 hours later. I heard pounding on the door. I opened it, only to find myself staring into the face of a starving, tired Mudkip. It opened it's mouth t speak, but it just collapsed. I took it inside. I didn't know what to do. I just gave it food, water and a bed. My sister's bed, since she was "out."

End entry 2.

Chapt. 2 B:

Hey, journal!

Here I am, Kerri, out in the middle of the Tiny Woods. I really have no idea why I'm here. Just, something told me to come. I've been sitting here for about 2 hours, and still nothing has happened.

Wait, I hear something.

Yes, something's in the bushes. I'm walking over to take a look.

I'm opening the bush, but I don't see anything. Wait, what's that? There's something on the other side of this bush.

It's a Charmander! It's starving, too. I should get it home. It's saying something. Something about his friend, a Mudkip. I don't know any Mudkips. But I should still help this guy out.

Journal entry 2, done. Bye journal!


	4. Chapter 3

**Pixii: Ok. YOU'RE DOING THE DISCLAIMER, FAWFUL!**

**Fawful: Cannot calcuate the amount of love or relationship with Synth. I HAVE FURY OVER RED AND GREEN CAPS!!**

**Pixii: I SAID DON'T...Bla. JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Fawful: Yeah..FURY!!**

**Disclaimer: All Pokethings hail EVIL RED CAPS from Nintendo and is thier ruler of copyright. Kelvin and I HAVE FURY KerriKirra are creations of the almighty FURY Nsider!**

**Translation: If you didn't understand that, then you are smart.  
**

Chapt. 3 A:

_Dear journal:_

The Mudkip is doing much better. He has begun talking about some expidition to the Northern Range he went on. He says that everyone in his group just vanished. I don't know how he managed to crawl back, but he did. Later this day, Kerri came home. Turns out she was in the Tiny Woods! If she was looking for Mareep or Squirtle I don't know, but she did find someone. A Charmander.

The Charmander says his name is Matt. The Mudkip has been mostly sleeping all day, so we don't know his yet. But Matt says that the Mudkip's name is Devin. Matt claims they were on the same expidition to the Northern Range. I wouldn't know, so I'll take Matt's word for it.

End entry 3.

Chapt. 3 B:

_Hey, journal!_

I made it home. The Charmander was eatig so fast, he could have digested a Wailord in a matter of seconds.

Turns out. Klevin met someone the other dasy. A Mudkip. If it's the same one the Charmander knew, we'll find out later.

The Mudkip is fast asleep. Klevin says he's been like that since he met him yesterday. He was only awake for about an hour, when he was eating faster than Charmander.

The Mudkip chugged a whole bottle of water in only a few seconds, water running down his chin. The Charmander drank some, too, though not as fast, for fear of getting water on his tail.

I'm sure that when the Mudkip wakes up, this whole mystery will be cleared.

Entry 3 done. Bye journal!


	5. Chapter 4

**Fawful: FURY!!**

**Pixii: Oh, what the heck. I'm off to the guild. I'll leave Fawful with you guys.**

**Fawful: You mean back in Synth's shoulders?**

**Pixii: DID YOU READ IT?**

**Fawful: Ya, FURY!**

**Pixii: Don't tell Brooklyn.**

**Fawful: I thought he knew!**

**Pixii: I AM TRYING TO GET YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE OR I'LL SMOKESCREEN YOU IN THE EYE! AH! I'M LATE FOR THE LINEUP! NO TIME FOR DISCLAIMER!**

**_Pixii, out._**

Chapt. 4 A:

_Dear journal__**do**__ know each other. And Matt was right. The Mudkip's name was Devin._

Wow, it turns out that the Mudkip and the Charmander

When Mudkip woke up, he and Charmander spoke to each other in whispers. Kirra norr I could hear them. When they walked back over to us, their faces were grim. They lauched into a tale about what happened while they were out in the Northern Range. Their whole expidition had been jeprodized by someone. Or something...

But, all of the Pokemon were dissapearing 1 by 1. The story was about the creepiest I've ever heard. Kirra didn't seem to believe it, and she enjoyed it, thinkiing it was just a scary story.

That Plusle is sometimes as dumb as a rock.

End entry 4.

Chapt. 4 B:

_Hey, journal!_

I'm really shocked. The Mudkip acctualy woke up. I though he would just sleep there for eternity,a t the rate he was going.

Well, Matt and the Mudkip seemed to be really good friends. And Matt was right about the Mudkip. His name is Devin. After talking to each other a bit, they told us a really scary story. I didn't really get it, but it was scary all right. Klevin seemed to believe it. It's just a story.

Klevin really annoys me. Sometime, I'll get my revenge on that Minun...

Journal entry 4, done. Bye journal!


	6. Chapter 5

**Pixii: Fawful is being hunted by Team Matrix, and I'm being hunted by Synth (Surely you understand), So there will be no A/Ns or disclaimers for awhile.**

**Synth: Pixii!!**

**Pixii: Darn it.**

**_Pixii, out._**

Chapt. 5 A:

_Dear journal_

Matt and Devin are anting to go back to Northern Range. If you ask me, they're crazy.

Well, they won't stop bugging me, so I decided to go. I'm really not sure what to expect. I knew Kirra would want to come along She just thinks off this as an adventure.

But if Matt and Devin's stories are true, it'll be a lot more.

End entry 5

Chapt. 5 B:

_Hey, journal!_

Oh, cool! We're going to the Northerm Range! Boring old Klevin never leaves the house, but he's acctualy coming with us!

Matt and Devin are going to lead us. It's so exciting! I hope we don't get lost.

Well, I have to go pack, now. Bye!

Journal entry 5, done. Bye journal!


	7. Chapter 6

**Kirby: Bouyom! Kirby! Kirby! Yooooomi!! Bouyom!**

**Audience: Awwwwwwwwwww...he's so cute!**

**Kirby: Pyo?**

**Disclaimer: Pyoo Po-kemo yumiii Ni-ntedo Kirra Kilvn Nsidy!! PYO!!**

**Translation: NEVER MIND...**

Chapt. 6 A:

_Dear journal_

_That is it. It's not risk losing our lives. Matt is gone. Dissapeared. Vanished. Devin has been totaly quiet, staying in my room (which is now his) and not talikng at all. He won't even eat. Also, his eyes seem to be clouding over. It's not like he's dying, but I'm scared. Should we take this as a warning to stay away?_

_Kirra still wants to go. To her, everything is just fun and games. That Plusle is so dang **stupid** that she believes everything. Well, most things. If someone tells her a serious story, she thinks it's funny. If someone tells her a funny story, she always take it seriously._

_Seriously, though. I think there's something wrong with the Plusle and the Mudkip._

_End entry 6._

Chapter 6 B:

_Hey, journal!_

Hey, where'd Matt go? We were supposed to leave today, but I can't find him.

Devin's been acting weird, too. He hasn't been talking much, and he stopped eating. Something's wrong with his eyes, I think. They seem to be clouding over. He says he's fine, but still, I wonder what's wrong?

Klevin says we shouldn't leave. Why not? I'm sure Matt just went ahead to do something. After all, he's passing up the oppertunity of a lfetime. I'm still gonna go, even if that no-good Minun won't come.

Journal entry 6, done. Bye journal!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapt. 7 A:

_Dear journal_

Doesn't look like I have a choice. Kirra is gonna go no matter what, and Mudkip is going with her. I either go, or stay here and wait for them to return, and knowing my sister, that won't be soon.

This morning, someone new wandered near our base. A Totodile. It looked terrible, and probably felt worse. Its whol;e body was torched black, and its eyes were completely clouded over. Just luike Mudkip. Now that I think about it, Devin is starting to change. Mentaly. Not so much phsyicaly.

Before we could get out to the Totodile, it turned its head. Although it was clearly blind, it seemed to see us. It bared its fangs, and leaped. Kirra dodged it, and I barely managed to sidestep, but it smashed straight into Devin. Its fangs sunk into his back, and he tried to shake it off. When the Totodile finally let go, Devin fell to the ground, as if all of his energy vanished into this air. The Totodile glanced at us, snarled, and jumped into the bushes.

After the encounter, Devin began acting even weirder, if such is possible. His behavior has become more aggressive, and now he refuses to do anything. He's been sleeping somewhere out in the woods, away from all civilization. I wonder if he's Ok...

End entry 7.

Chapt. 7 B:

_Hey, journal!_

Maybe it's not worth leaving after all. I mean, we just were attacked, and we could've been hurt. It was a Totodile who attacked us. Klevin and I were unharmed, but Devin as hurt real bad. The Totodile bit him deeply in the back.

Now Devin hasn't been hanging around at all. He went into the woods sometime after the attack, and didn't return.

Well, I'm still leaving, even if I have to go by myself.

Journal entry 7, done. bye journal!


	9. Chapter 8

**Because of HopethePixii, there will be a new thing on the disclaimer.**

**New Thing (THIS GOES FOR EVERY THING I DO ENVOLVING THIS): The names Pixii, Synth, and Team Matrix are COPYRIGHT HOPETHEPIXII!!**

**Fawful: You pay by making disclaimer longer FURY!!**

**Pixii: Where are the mustard and sandwhiches around your doom?**

**Fawful: Uh... FURY!!**

Chapt. 8 A:

_Dear journal__**still**__ wants to go. She doesn't relize the danger we could be in. And when Matt came back, saying we had to leave, __**now,**__ Didn't really make her want to stay._

She's crazy! That Plusle

I asked Matt where he had been, but he ignored me. Me muttered something under his breath about a Torchic, but he was done talking as soon as he started.

We're not sure if we're going to the Northern Range, because that's where Matt said we'd go. But if you ask me and the compass I brought along, we're headed east, not north.

End entry 7.

Chapt. 8 B:

_Hey, journal!_

My brother thinks I've lost my mind. So what if I want to go on an adventure? I mean, Matt's back. He can lead us.

Matt must be really eager to go, too. He came home saying we had to leave right now. I'm glad that all of my stuff was laready packed.

All Klevin does is follow along behind us, glancing at the small, glass compass he got for his birthday, and grumble that we're headed the wrong way. So what? We're gonna have fun, and he should make the most of it.

Journal entry 8, done. Bye journal!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapt. 9 A:

_Dear journal_

I asked Matt why we're going the wrong way. He looked at me, confused, then his expression quickly dissapeared, and all emotion seemed to flood out of his face. He said he was doing it for our own good, and that we should just trust him.

I'm not so sure I trust him now. It seemes like something is following us. It's rustling in the bushes, sometimes a snapping twig, but I sure does sound like we're being followed. Whenever Matt hears these, his eyes always widen and he starts running. Kirra and I have no choice but to keep up with him.

Kirra and I are getting pretty tired, but Matt seemes like he could do this forever. it's almost like that whenever he runs out of energy, someone turns on a switch and it all flys staright back to him.

End entry 9.

Chapt. 9 B:

_Hey, journal!_

I wonder where we're going? Matt says the Northern Range. I'm really excited. I've always wanted to meet a Latios, even though Klevin says that is _**highly**__ improbable. Who cares?_

I really wish i had more to write about...

Journal entry 9, done. Bye journal!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapt. 10 A:

_Dear journal_

I can't believe it. that numbskull of a Plusle acctually thinks she's going to meet a Latios! Sure, it would be cool, but she doesn't relize how little of a chance we have of meeting a Latios. And if we do, it'll only cause more trouble because she'll just want to see a Latias, too.

We still haven't seen Devin. He's been gone quite a while, now. Not that we're likely to see him here, though. Unless he's the one following us, then I doubt we'll see him.

Matt went off in search of something to eat; even he had to admit he was hungry. He didn't return. Kirra and I didn't give it much thought until tonight, when he still hadn't returned. Kirra decided to go look for him. I knew it was a risk to go, but I had to. If she dissapeared, I wouldn't be much better off.

So, we've been searching all night. Still no luck. We've checked every bush, rock, hole, and tree that has come in our path. Still nothing.

End entry 10.

Chapt. 10 B:

_Hey, journal!_

Oh boy! We're nearing the Northern Range! Matt said we should be there in about 2 days. I can't wait to meet a Latios! After that, I'll have to vow to meet a Latias. Maybe the Latios will know where I can meet one?

Devin is still missing. I'm acctualy starting to get worried. And hearing weird noises following us doesn't really help.

I wonder where Matt is? We're out looking for him now. He went out in search of something to eat, but he didn't return. At about 9:00 Klevin and I started looking for him. Nothing. Not even the faint glow of his tail.

Journal entry 10, done. Bye journal!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapt. 11 A:

_Dear journal_

Still no Matt. It looks like Kirra and I are the only ones in this whole area. But it's not as it seems. There's something else here. I've only seen it once, when it flew out from above a tree about 4 yards away. It a large, dark black bird, with snowflakes falling from the wings. And although it's sometime in summer, it seemed cold. Whatever it is, I've never seen it before. Nor do I plan to. They way its eyes were clouded over, the shade of the black, reminded me too much of the Totodile who had attacked Devin and started this whole thing. Just as I was about to turn my head away, 2 more dark black shapes flew out. I didn't really want to see them. The just freaked me out, their lifless, cold, stone gray eyes staring into nothingness. It gave me the shivers, and it wasn't the snow that was still falling.

Kirra doesn't believe me. But then again, that Plusle never believes anything serious. Oh, well. Life would be a lot quieter without her. And it was, once she dissapeared. All she left behind was her journal.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapt. 12 A: (Still no Kirra)

_Dear journal:_

I finally caught the one who was awakening me from my sleep. I laid a trap. prentending to be asleep, then I grabbed him. He just whimpered and cried. He was terrified. I looked down at it. It was a Torchic, maybe the one Matt was talking about. I let him go, and expected him to run off. But he didn't he just sat down on a pile of leaves.

He just sat for about an hour, while I fetched some food and water. When i gave him some of the berries I had just gathered, he began to speak, though very quickly; I could hardly understand something. I heard only a couple words, concerning a Totodile, a disease, and the Sinister Woods. After he was done talikng, he immediatly wolfed down the food, not even chewing. As he swallowed, somehow, he just fell on the ground, asleep.

I woke up about an hour later. The Torchic was gone, and so was Kirra's journal! I literaly passed out, right then and there.

End entry 12.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapt. 13 A:

_Dear journal_

I don't think that is physically possible. Kirra must have walked by in her sleep, and grabbed her journal. I know she could have very well done it, but why are there no markings anywhere, and nothing has been moved? There wasn't any sound, either. It could have been that Torchic, but he was just plain loud and clumsy. He could never steal something from anyone.

I really doubt anything happened, that I just misplaced her journal, but I swear, it was lying right next to me in a small pile of leaves. None of the leaves were even moved. The three creatures I saw were far too big to take something that small without any noise, or just not moving anything.

Speaking of those creatures, I saw them again. 2 were as black as ever, but one had turned a bright yellow. Lightning was flashing out of the clear blue sky as it swooped down at one of the other birds. If these were legendary, I would not be suprised. They're huge, powerful, everything a Pokemon needs to be a legendary. But whatever they are, I sure hope it won't involve me.

End entry 13.


End file.
